


Hero

by DumbNico



Series: Hankcon baby making [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Android Hank Anderson, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Coming of Age, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gen, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Protective Connor, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slice of Life, Swearing, Teenagers, Trans Connor, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Reverse AU! HK800 (Hank) thinks Connor's mood is affecting their unborn son. The two have a tiny fight, before their son Igby decides to come into their lives. The future events will make sure Connor will never regret becoming a parent.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This story might have no sense, and typos might be here. I also made sure I add minutes instead of hours during births scenes, because I had people complain about how I write births scenes. Be thankfull I don't believe that babies come out of the butt.
> 
> Also, this story has a attempted rape scene, so don't read if tou are sensitive to that kind of act. Also, "the woman protecting her two rapist sons" is actually a real life thing. There are some moms that won't accept that their child did something wrong or something like that and either blame the victim or thake their evil child's side. It was common in my school.

Lt. Connor Anderson is walking around the house, with his hands supporting his aching back and a growing baby bump causing him discomfort everytime he breathes in and out. There are times where he enjoied being pregnant, like when he found out that he is pregnant or when the baby started to kick for the first time. But now all he wants is his pregnancy to be over and either hold and love his baby son or shove him in Hank's pants for all the pain and discomfort Connor has been going through all this nine months.  
Hank wants to hold and love his child dearly and see him one day go to school or college, and live a happy life. But of course, he is afraid that Connor's mood is affecting their baby and they might not see him acheive those goals of living a happy life, if Connor is going to smash him with his anger.  
"Connor. Please stop being so stressed and angry. It's bad for the baby..." Hank murmurs as he tried to massages Connor's back and get him to sit down.  
"Shut the hell up, Hank! I have to go through this shit, and yet you're the one who is whinning?" Connor hissed, angry and annoyed. Hank rarely feels worried. But when he does, it's because of Connor getting himself in dangerous situations. But now he is worried daily. Worried that Connor might not bond with their child and might turn hostile towards his own family.   
"If that's how you think and feel about our child, then I don't know what you might do when our son hits puberty and starts to act out..." Hank sobs. Something he CLEARLY rarely does.  
"The hell are you talking about?" Connor asks confused.  
"You never showed any signs of bonding towards our son. I wanted a family, but apparently, our son mean nothing to you. Did you only agreed to have this child, just so I can leave you alone...?" Hank spoke out.  
Connor just stared at him completely mute. He didn't expect the HK800 to apologise, but he didn't expect to see him cry and worry so much either.  
"Hank...What you just said right now is complete bullshit!" Connor yelled, before breaking down crying.  
Hank started feeling bad for what he said, so he grabs Connor and pulls him into a hug.  
"How can you say this? I never said such things about our baby!" Connor cried out in Hank's shoulder. "Our son might be breaking my fucking ribs or back, and he might be keeping me up at night, but I love him, just as much as you do..."  
Hank kept hugging Connor and rubbing his curly and messy hair.  
"I'm sorry, Connor...I'm so sorry..." Hank apologised ove and over again.  
Connor stopped crying after a while and finally sat down on the couch, and shortly fell asleep. Hank decided that Connor might need space, so he finally left him alone and went to buy some food for Connor to satisfy his cravings, despite Connor not knowing that Hank went to the store.  
As Hank finishes his shopping and gets in the car, his phone started to ring. It was Connor.  
Hank quickly answers, only for his ears to be welcomed by Connor screaming in anger and a bit of agony.  
"Hank! Get you ass home NOW!" Connor ordered from the other side of the phone.  
"It's...D...did your water break..?!" Hank asked scared.   
"No, you plastic prick! It went sky diving! What do you think had happened when your pregnant partner yells in your phone to get your ass home fast?" Connor groaned.  
Hank felt his thirium pump about to explode and kill him right on the spot.  
"Okay! Okay. Hang in there! I'm coming home!" Hank exclaimed and started the car, while shifting the phone call from his phone to his programming.  
Arriving home, Hank found Connor crouching on the floor and leaning against the sofa in the living room, with his wet pants thrown across the living room and wearing nothing, except a long grey shirt, that was lifted to reveal his aching and big pregnant belly. There was also the midwife, rubbing Connor's back and helping him count his breaths.  
Hank orders the midwife to go fill the bathtub with water and sits next to Connor, holding his hand and rubbing his back.  
"Where the hell did you go...?" Connor asked while sobbing.  
"I wanted to give you space and did grocery shopping..." Hank answered while wipping Connor's tears away from his eyes.  
Connor started to lean towards Hank now and beg him to stay and not leave anywhere.  
As they cuddled, the midwife announces that the bathtub is filled, but will allow Connor to prepare and tell her when he's ready. Connor begs Hank to carry him towards the bathroom and place him in the tub.  
As Connor is placed in the bathtub and holding Hank's hand tight, the midwife instructed him how to breathe and then push at her command. As the midwife counts down to three, Connor prepares himself to push. And so he does, without the midwife to tell him to do so.  
After a few minutes of pushing, screaming and swearing, a baby boy comes out. The midwife pulls him out of the water quickly, allowing Connor to stare at the tiny life he and Hank made. He wanted nothing, except to hold his baby and definitely not shove him in Hank's pants.   
"Oh, God, our baby...Hank...Look at our baby..." Connor murmured and sobbed.  
The midwife cleans him, and soon, the baby started to cry,   
"Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy..." The midwife happily announces, as she places the baby in Connor's hands.  
"Look at you...So beautiful and so new..." Hank murmured as the little boy calmed down and looked up at his dad and papa.  
"I know...He is so small...Our little Igby..." Connor sobbed.  
Igby. Hank liked the name. They both liked the name. So the baby was named Igby.  
Connor manages to smile and stare at Hank.  
"Say what you said earlier again, plastic prick..." Connor chuckled.  
Hank smiled back and begged Connor to hold his little boy. Igby had blue eyes like his android papa, but his hair was curly like his human dad, that couldn't control his emotions at the sight of him.  
Connor clearly wanted this. He now regrets complaining about his baby a little.  
But he loves his baby as much as Hank does. Knowing that now he needs to control his habbits and his language around the baby is a bit frustrating, but Connor has nothing else to say, except sweet words and sing lullabies to his little Igby.

4 years later.

Igby managed to grow big and healthy. Connor felt as if it was yesterday when he was born. And they day Igby came into Hank and Connor's lives will be repeated again, as Connor was pregnant again. This time with a baby girl.  
Everyday, the two of the family members, and Sumo too, would gather around Connor to feel the second baby kick. Igby couldn't be more happier, as he loved watching his little sister kick and jolt in Connor's belly.  
"Daddy? Will me and little sister play soon?" Igby asks curious.  
"Of course, honey...You just need to wait a bit, and just before you know it, she'll be here." Connor answered softly, as he played with Igby's hair.  
Two months pass. Connor goes into labour and the the baby birthing that happened with Igby is repeated. The same tub. The same house. The same aggresive and swearing Connor. A little girls is born, and everyone, including Igby, got to hold and love her.  
"Okay, Igs. Do you have any names for her?" Connor asked the little boy.  
"Can I name her Faith?" Igby asks back.  
"Of course, bud! We can name her Faith." Connor answered. Igby knew he and Faith will be best friends.  
Everynight, Igby would sneak out of his room and talk to his little sister.  
"Hey, Faith. Don't tell daddy and papa that I left my room. I can't wait to play with you and become best frends. We will have so much fun!" Igby whispered happily.  
Faith was slepping peacfully. And Igby enjoys being a big brother.

16 years later.

As Igby started his second year in hischool, Faith had to deal with being a freshman. Igby knew how it was like, but what Faith had to deal with was the worst. Bullies were at every corner of the school, and they never hesitated to ruin Faith's life. And so they did.  
She was just walking home, when two of the bullies attacked her and did the worst thing possible.  
"And where are you going, bitch?" One of them asked.  
"That's...That's none of your bussiness!" Faith yelled.  
As she tried to walk away, both of the bullies grabbed her by the hands and dragged her all the way to the school bathrooms.  
One of them held her tight against her will, as the other undressed her.  
"Listen, bitch. You tell your daddy or papa about what happened, and I'll kill you with my own hands. You got that, bitch?" The one undressing her asked.  
Faith stood silent. As they forced her down, they heard another boy yell ath them.  
"Hey! Leave my sister alone, you assholes!" The boy ordered.  
"Igby! Help!" Faith shouted.  
"Fuck off, Anderson! It's none of your bussiness!" One for the bullies yelled back.  
"You're trying to rape my little sister! Protecting her from jerks like you is my bussiness!" Igby explained.  
"Listen, asshole! Run off to your mommy dad and your other, plastic dad, before we beat the shit out of you!" One of them hissed.  
"You're messing with the wrong family!" Igby shouted back, before running towards them and began attacking. It gave Faith enough time to run to safety and report the bullies to the principal.   
Igby had a few ribs broken and a bruised eye, but that didn't stopped him from fighting those two bullies that tried assaulting his sister.  
As the three boy kept fighting, the principal arrived, with Faith behind her.  
"Boys! Stop it!" The principal ordered.   
The boys stopped fighting and were called into the office, where they also came across a pissed off mom and a very angry Connor.  
"Dad. I can explain." Igby murmured.  
"You are not the one that needs to explain, Igbs. These two rapists should instead." Connor reassured him, while patting his head and then holding Faith close to him.  
"Rapist? You allowed your son to attack my boys, and now you call my sons rapists?" The woman hissed.  
"Your two precious little sons rapped my daughter!" Connor hissed back. "My son had the rights to attack your "innocent" and "pure" boys."   
The woman stared at Connor with pure anger, before the principal spoke.  
"Look, miss. I know your sons were injured when Igby attacked them, but it is not his or Faith's fault. And neither is Mr. Anderson's. Your sons were caught trying to rape Faith. I have no choice, but to report them to the police for attempted rape and expell them." The principal announced.  
"It is this brat's fault! She wouldn't have been raped, if she didn't came to school dressed up like a whore!" The woman hissed.  
"Don't you fucking dare call my child that!" Connor yelled back in the woman's face.  
"People, please. Stop yelling at each other. The victim is getting stressed out even more." The principal ordered. "Look, miss. I'm getting your two sons expelled for their horrifying act of attempted rape, even if you think it's unfair."   
The woman left the office in anger and ordered her two sons to join her, while Connor hugged his two kids tightly and starring at the woman in pure disgust.  
"I'm very sorry for what happened, Lieutenant Anderson. I hope your daughter isn't hurt and this school will do it's best do give her emotional support." The principal softly spoke to Connor.   
"And Igby. I am so proud of you. Your heroic act of putting yourself in harm's way to save and protect your sister is very heartwarming and very generous of you." The principal told Igby.  
"Thanks, madam." Igby answered.  
"Thank you ma'am for calling me here." Connor said and smilled at Igby.  
As they left the school, Faith stood close to Igby and Connor couldn't help, but smile the whole ride.  
"That's my boy...I'm so proud of you, Igby..." Connor murmured as he kept his eyes on the road.

"That's my baby boy..."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based of a picture I found on Twitter. It is drawn by my good friend Bunny, and I love her for it. Go give her some credit and some love because she is a really good artist 😭❤  
> This story is written for everyone, but for her especially, even if the story shitty and has no sense.
> 
> Link to her fanart: https://mobile.twitter.com/puxxing727/status/1151172960771805185


End file.
